The Moment
Episode 3, Season 1 of Home. Enjoy and please tell me what you think :) To Fuzzy I'll miss you when you leave and hope you come back soon Also, special thanks to Winnie The Pooh for one of the quotes stated below which is my favorite quote of all times. The Moment “Hey Fuzzypelt, want to go for a walk?” I asked the black and white she-cat, my paws shuffling nervously as I did. The thought of her declining a final walk made my stomach churn uncontrollably. She paused for a moment, glancing at her Clan for in hesitation before shrugging, “Why not?” she asked, “Might be my last walk in this territory for a while.” I tried to ignore what she said, not wanting to hear her painful reminders of what was soon to come. Of what I was soon to lose. I just wanted to pretend that everything was happy so that this could be fun. Not sad and lonely. But, of course, she didn’t know how sour and rotten I felt inside and she gave me a fierce lick, “But I will be back later,” she promised, “And then we will have even more memories to build. I just have business in the woods.” “I know,” I mumbled, trying to look brighter than I felt, “I’ll still miss you,” I murmured looking down at my paws. “Come on,” she smiled, as I wondered how she could be so cheerful when we were parting, “Let’s go down for a walk by the river. I’m sure the rest of WaterClan won’t mind if we disappear for a short while.” Trying to put my pain behind I nodded and followed her out of camp, trying to make my footsteps sound happy and excited, while all I really felt like doing was curling up and pitying for myself, and the sister-like cat who I was about to lose. She seemed to sense my despair because as we walked she gave me a reassuring lick, “Don’t be sad,” she whispered, “I will be back in good time. I just have some things I need to do first.” Unable to control it anymore, a let a few tears slip, “Of course, Fuzzypelt,” I murmured, “I know but… that doesn't make it any less painful.” A small tear slips down her cheek as well and she sighed, as we sit in silence for a moment, before she gave me an amused smile, “Do you want to go walk down by the stream?” I shrugged, “Sure, I guess.” We walked along the river in silence, our pelts brushing, as our friendship radiated. Finally something hits me. Something I knew but couldn't completely comprehend until the brink of the moment. These were the last days I was to spend with Fuzzypelt. And I was wasting them moping, wondering what I would do without her. “Wanna go for a swim?” I asked, “The weather isn't that bad and you probably won’t find many places to swim when you leave the clan.” “Sure,” she shrugged before plunging into the icy waters, and her black and white pelt blurred as she did so. I watched her happily dwelling on all my memories with her for a moment before laughing and jumping in as well, making a huge splash, while Fuzzypelt laughed, trying to shield her eyes from the water. “Hey,” she protested, “Watch it Aquaslpash,” but her eyes were laughing happily as she said those words. “And if I don’t,” I grinned at her, as my paws moved in a desperate attempt to keep me above the water, “What are you going to do?” “You do not want to find out,” she warned me with a laugh in her eyes. Defiantly, I shoved water towards her with my light gray paws, and moment later it was splashing her face. Laughing, she jumped on top of me, trying to dunk my head in the water while I struggled to keep it up, gasping for air and laughing at the same time. For that split moment, everything felt right, and in its place. I was having fun, enjoying the presence of Fuzzypelt while we laughed together, acting like kits when we had been warriors for several seasons. Then I heard her sigh, “I wish I didn’t have to do this,” she murmured, “I wish I didn’t have to leave you all. But I do and I feel so horrible about it,” she let me go, worry and sorrow available on her face. “Live the moment,” I smiled and gave her a playful shove which she softly returned, "If life is going to send you to the forest, enjoy it. Live those moments while they last. Soon you will be back in the Clan wondering how you could ever have missed someone as annoying and childlike as me, when the woods were so grand. Her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled, “I wonder why I would ever think that,” she grinned, her playful look returned to her face for a moment before it is batted down by a serious look, “You won’t forget me, right?” “Mouse-brain,” I rolled my eyes and gave her a playful little shove. She laughed for a moment, “What will you miss the most?” she asked me sincerely, and I had to think for a moment before I knew how to reply, and that it was the right one. “What I will miss the most about my time with you is doing nothing,” I smiled. “Doing nothing?” she tilted her head, “How can you do nothing.” My smile widened, “It’s when Rainsplash, Nightshimmer, Mistybird or any of the others ask us what we are going to do and we tell them, 'nothing.' And then we go out and do it,” I tilt my head to the side, “When we just wander here, not really having anything on our mind. It’s when we do nothing. Nothing at all. That’s what I will miss the most about you Fuzzypelt,” I paused, “Will you promise to go off and do nothing sometimes? I’ll do it to. I’ll just paddle up here, sit down and do nothing. Nothing at all.” She smiled, “Of course I will,” she promised, “I’ll do it every day and every time I get the chance.” I was satisfied, “Good,” I purred before leaping on her again and she laughed as we roll around, enjoying what will be one of our last times, doing nothing together. And at that moment I realized that I could put everything behind. The past, the present and the future, as I looked right in front of me and lived the moment. The end. A/N: I hope you liked this Fuzzy, because I mean it when I say I will miss you and all of our memories. Please hurry back, but remember to live the moments while they last. Even if we are not there; live them for me. Live them for us. And I hope we can live our last moments together happily now, before we have to say our farewells. You have become a great friend to me and I will never forget you. Ever. I will watch over your stories for you until you do return and I will be waiting anxiously. Until then, I wish you luck in life and happiness wherever you go. Remember that you are a wonderful person, with a great potential to be whatever or whomever you want. I love you, Fuzzy. Be happy in life please. Be happy for me. And when you feel the need to connect with me, even where you don’t have internet, just sit down for a moment. Sit down and do nothing. You will find me then. <333 Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Home Category:WFW 1 Category:Adventure